Ichatsuku Private School
by UltimateOtakuGirl100
Summary: Ichatsuku Private School: a hidden school where girls shoot love-inducing lasers from their eyes, where guys are either oblivious to it or are under the control of a girl, and then all the schoolkids head to class afterwards like nothing happened. Welcome to Ichatsuku Private School. Based on the internet game School Flirting Game! One-shot!


**A/N: Yo, everyone! I'm UltimateOtakuGirl100! **

**So, recently my sister found this really fun game called School Flirting Game. Despite its instructions being in Japanese, my sister figured out what everything meant by watching the animations and it was hilarious playing after that. It's, like, on the top results if you Google it, but I'll give you the link to it anyway (take out the spaces): www. girlsgogames /game /school-flirting-game .h t m l**

**So, anyway, it was so funny and addicting that I decided to make a fanfiction of it. And I know it's probably not the best fanfiction ever, but I got a kick out of writing this (seriously it was hilarious!) so I'm posting it anyway. :P **

**And, just so you know, I had to erase everything—like, EVERYTHING—on my computer recently because it was becoming as slow as heck, so there's a new version of Microsoft Word on here now that I'm not used to and really don't like. But I'm gonna try to put up with it. **

**Anyway, enjoy! ^.^ **

* * *

_It's morning, _Keiko thought to herself, staring out the window over the whole school. _It's almost time for the Game to begin._

Keiko grinned.

As long as anyone could remember, the Game had been a normal, everyday thing at Ichatsuku Private School, a combined Elementary, Middle, and High School, and also at Gemu University. The Game was what the students and anyone else who knew about it called it, because there really wasn't anything else to call it. The Game was unique.

The Gifted, however, were in control.

The Gifted were always girls. Gifted girls were girls with a unique Power; the power to control boys' minds merely by staring at them. Oh, yeah, and shooting laser beams out of their eyes. You can't forget about that.

Except, there was one slight flaw: while most of the girls turned out to be Gifted, some of them turned out to be Regulars; they didn't have a Power.

Boys, of course, never had Powers, or anything similar. They were merely there to be controlled in the Game. In the Game, any Gifted students would hunt down boys and control them. It was a race against time (and the other Gifted girls) to get all the boys for themselves. Especially the cute boys. Hehe. It was a miracle that there were still some self-controlled boys at the school; then again, there always were more boys than girls born in that particular city. Once a boy was under the control of a Gifted, it was permanent (unless the girl released him or if something happened to her), and they usually either followed the girl everywhere she went or were never seen again at school or their own homes… the love-sick puppies were probably too captivated by love to remember. Hehe, the poor boys.

Keiko glanced at her watch. _Only a few minutes left, _she mused. She flipped her silky, breast-length, deep-auburn hair side to side and smoothed out her school uniform. _Today's the day that I beat all the other girls senseless! Hehehe!_

Keiko had a grand total of 513 boys under her control at that point, but she wasn't satisfied. No one ever was. Although she was among the highest-ranked Gifted at her school, she wanted to be _the _highest-ranked.

On top of that, there weren't very many cute boys under her control. Okay, so maybe she'd captivated around 21 cute boys in her lifetime, there were still a bunch of cute boys who hadn't been controlled yet.

Such as Satoru.

Keiko sighed dreamily. _Satoru… _

Satoru was a mystery. Despite his shiny, neatly-combed blue hair, rich family, and fancy white-and-gold uniform, he'd never been controlled.

Why?

Well, it always seemed that a bunch of girls would always end up competing for him at once, and by the time the class bell would ring, there never was anyone who could end up beating all the rest, thus they were forced to give up.

Until now, anyway.

Keiko had discovered a way to make her temporarily more powerful than the rest of them. It had taken time and effort, but now she was ready to take on the rest of the school.

Keiko turned to the hallway, grinning. _Satoru, soon you will be mine! _

* * *

She strolled down the hallway confidently with long strides, making sure her beauty was apparent. Keiko paused when a boy (she was pretty sure his name was Katsuo, but she really wasn't sure) caught her eye, and she turned to him. She found the power within herself and zapped him with a colorful lavander-pink laser beam with her eyes, leaving him sizzled, before he got up, hearts in his eyes, and floated comically love-struck behind her as she continued on nonchalantly.

Next, she saw a boy with light-brown hair and a huge nose (whose name she'd never bothered to remember), being stared at indecisively by a girl with navy-colored, shoulder-length hair named Mizuki. To be honest, she was pretty good friends with Keiko, but in the Game, friendships were halted in the midst of war.

Keiko's eyes gleamed and she began to zap the boy.

Mizuki's eyes widened upon noticing Keiko targeting what's-his-face, and she immediately shot her own vivid orange lasers in fiery retaliation. But Keiko raised the command of her own lasers, and quickly overpowered Mizuki, sending her flying in the opposite direction, before she got up, sobbing, and ran away, probably to stalk some other random boy.

Keiko then went to the next floor and spotted a girl with long, wavy, golden-brown hair, Hanako, eyeing a boy with Elvis-style black hair. Keiko quickly fought her off and claimed the poor sizzled boy as her own.

Then Keiko proceeded to climb the stairs to the next floor and capturing the hearts of around fifteen random boys, fighting other girls occasionally.

Suddenly a pink spotlight with multiple giant lilies shone on Keiko, causing her to suddenly begin to float and twirl in midair. She slowly descended back to earth, only now she was sparkling brightly.

"All right!" she cried happily. She was in a state she liked to call Beauty Time, a short burst of time when she was more powerful and beautiful than the rest. Now she was ready to take on the rest of the Gifted.

She hurriedly dashed through the hallway, hurrying up the stairs to the next floor, paying the random boys no heed as she dashed to the middle of the hallway.

Keiko sighed distantly and paused momentarily when she saw Satoru, white-and-gold uniform glittering, flanked by multiple girls, Shiori, Mia, Riku, and some others she didn't know. The girls were all staring at Satoru indecisively, as if unsure whether or not to attempt to zap him, as they knew it would be difficult claim him amidst all these powerful Gifted.

But then Keiko, still in her Beauty Time state, found the power within herself and began to zap Satoru.

All of the girls wore identical looks of "oh, crap, not her!" and immediately fought for control, but Keiko, being in her Beauty State, easily won. There was a giant explosion, sending all the other Gifted flying, and Satoru fell in a burnt heap to the floor. Keiko knelt next to him, and grinned giddily as Satoru got up, hearts in his eyes, and stared at Keiko dreamily.

Keiko sighed in relief and exhaustion, and swelled up with pride. Finally, after all this time, Satoru was finally hers!

Then the school bell rang, and Keiko went to class happily, followed closely by the many captivated boys, Satoru closest of all of them.

* * *

After school, Keiko laughed proudly. She was surrounded by countless captivated boys, and being pushed through the hallways on a pink, rolling stool by none other than the handsome, love-struck Satoru.

The boys led her out to the courtyard, opening the door for her as she was pushed through the school, heading home accompanied by all those under her control.

Then something caught her eye.

She stared in awe at the handsome boy with bright orange-brown hair and shocking dark red eyes, wearing a school uniform almost identical to Satoru's. He was being followed by multiple girls who stared, unsure, at him.

Keiko turned to Satoru in confusion and surprise and asked, "Satoru… who is that over there?" pointing to the mysterious orange-haired boy.

Satoru looked down at her in adoration and replied, "That would be Takeo."

"Takeo…?" Keiko repeated, staring at Takeo again.

She thought a moment before grinning.

_Takeo, soon you will be mine! _

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, yeah, Keiko is quite the character, isn't she? ;)**

**Yeah, this was fun to write. I'm thinking about writing some more about the School Flirting Game, but I'm not sure. So… yeah, if you guys think that I should, then that will help! ^.^ **

**Just a quick little trivia here: Keiko means "Adored One" in Japanese, so that's why I chose that to be her name. :D**

**Finally, whether you love my writing to death or think I should never write again, REVIEW! **


End file.
